creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Looney The Clown
I, CREEPS, welcome you kiddies back into my CASTLE for ISSUE THIRTY-SIX OF CREEPS CASTLE heh-heh-heh. This SICKENING-STORY, has a lot of CLOWNING AROUND in it ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. It's about a LURID LOCOMOTIVE on the TRAIN HACKS with a crazed ENGI-FEAR I'm calling... A train arrived in the little town of Green Pines, Illinois, on a summer night back in 1888. The train sat in the train station and the station master came out to the the front of the locomotive. "Good evening, sir, I am just passing through this town here" the silhouette of the engineer told the station master from inside the train. "Good evening, I see. Have a good evening sir" the station master replied with a grin. "Thank you a lot sir you as well" the engineer laughed and drove his train out of the train station. The following day, two boys were skipping rocks together by the railroad tracks, and one kid saw the train. "Look William, I wonder if the engineer is in that train, or if he and the conductor went out to eat lunch" the boy said to the other. "Let's go look, Mortimer" William answered him and they checked out the train. Mortimer and William were surprised and gasped, when they saw a clown pop up in the front of the train. "Howdy, boys, my name is Looney The Clown. I am the engineer of this looney locomotive. Who are you two?" the clown laughed, asking. "Hello, I am William and this is my Friend Mortimer" William introduced themselves to the clown. "Hello" Mortimer said to Looney. "Pleasure to meet you, boys. Would you both care for a balloon or cotton candy perhaps?" Looney The Clown asked them, with a chipmunk giggle. Looney The Clown handed Mortimer and William both a balloon of green, and said to them in his chipmunk voice, "there you both go!". Looney The Clown had hair of yellow, a collar of yellow too, and like his rubbery-red-nose, his eyes were also red and even seemed to glow beneath his painted-on eyebrows of black. He wore a gold-suit, and his gloves were white. The clown smiled out at the boys with his teeth of yellow which were surrounded by his painted-on lips of black. "Thank you, Looney" the boys said and ran off. Meanwhile, a criminal was in the small jailhouse in Downtown-Green Pines, sitting on a bench, drinking a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey. He laid down and fell asleep. The criminal awoke during the night, and got up, picking the lock of the jail-cell with a hairpin. He got the door open and escaped, quietly. The criminal was approached by Looney The Clown, as he slowly walked along the brick-road in the shadows. "Good evening mister, how do you do?" Looney proclaimed, asking the criminal. "Good evening, did the circus or carnival come into town here?" the criminal responded. "Why, no sir. I am Looney The Clown and I arrived on my train. If you would please beg my pardon, I watched you just break out of that jailhouse over there" the clown introduced himself and said. The criminal said nothing, but immediately ran. Looney The Clown faded-out, vanishing in the light of the moon. The criminal saw Looney reappear before a lamp-post, causing him to gasp and stop. "What in the world?! What are you buddy?" the criminal asked the clown, surprised. "I am currently here on Earth to feed on the flesh of crooks like you sir" Looney The Clown responded. The clown shut his mouth, then opened it, revealing that his yellow teeth were now yellow fangs, spiky and pointed. Looney roared, being a monster alien and as his eyes shined yellow, he grabbed the crook by his shoulders, biting into his nose. The criminal screamed in horror and pain, writhing back from side to side. The criminal was killed. Then the monster alien disappeared with the dead body. Back at the train on the tracks, the monster roared lowly, as it stored the corpse into one of the box-cars, which contained the skeletons of other crooks. The monster alien then drove the train down the railroad, laughing with its chipmunk-voice, as its eyes shined in the darkness of the night. Hee-Hee, Looney The Clown really was TRAINED in CLOWN GHOUL, eh? His performances were rather OUT OF THIS WORLD heh-heh-heh-heh. At least he will have an easy time TRACKING DOWN THE NEXT CLOSEST CRIMINALS ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!